Bye, Bye Schätzle, Salut Akatsuki
by Baby V aka Dei-Chan
Summary: Naja was soll man schon groß sagen. Kaori eine sehr begabte Kunoichi, rennt von ihrem Hausherren weg um einen Neustart zu machen. Dabei gerät sie an die Akas die ein Hausmädchen gut gebrauchen können. Aber nicht mit Kaori, denn sie lässt sich nicht so lei
1. Ich muss raus aus diesem Loch!

„Kaori, komm mal her"

Nein nicht schon wieder! Ich bin doch so müde!

„Kaori, wo steckst du? Komm sofort her!"

Wie ich ihn hasse!

„Ich komme schon!" antwortete sie höflich

Unten angekommen...

„So, mein Herr, das ist meine Beste!" sagte Kaoris Meister

„Guten Tag, meine Liebe! Stell dich bitte vor!" befiel ein vornehmer Herr, mit dem ihr Meister gesprochen hatte.

„Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Kaori und ich bin 16 Jahre alt!" antwortete Kaori.

Der Herr bat sie näherzukommen. Dann betrachtete er sie genauer. Ja ohne Zweifel sie war sehr schön. Braune, etwas gelockte, hüftlange Haare und eisblaue Augen. Bleiche Haut und sehr dünn. Ein hellblaues Minikleid mit Rüschen, silberne Highhills und eine silberne Haarschleife. Viel zu hübsch und edel für eine Sklavin.

„Gut ich kaufe sie"

So kam Kaori zu den Hyugas.

Klar, bei dennen ging es ihr viel besser, als bei dem Sklavenhalter. Sie hatte ein eigenes Zimmer und musste nicht in einem Rattenloch schlafen. Sie hatte sogar Freunde. Hinata Hyuga war immer für sie da, Hanabi Hyuga bat ihren Vater, den Hausherren, Kaori nicht zu schwere Aufgaben aufzugeben und ihr bester Freund Neji Hyuga trainierte oft mit ihr, wenn sie Zeit hatte. Hiashi Hyuga, der Hausherr, der Kaori vor einem Jahr gekauft hatte, hielt es für unnötig das sein Neffe seiner Sklavin irgendwelche Techniken beibrach. Aber Neji trainierte Kaori trotzdem. Er war manchmal etwas hart zu ihr, aber Kaori mochte ihn.

Neji, dagegen, war in sie verliebt, aber er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Und auch Kaori ahnte nichts davon, denn Neji verhielt sich zu ihr genau wie zu jedem anderen.

Und als Neji es ihr endlich sagen wollte war es zu spät.

Es war Nachst. So gegen Mitternacht.

Neji klopfte an Kaoris Tür. Er war nervös.

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

Neji Klopfte noch mal.

Wieder keine Antwort.

Also ging er rein.

Er saß sich um.

Das Bett war unberührt. Das Fenster offen.

Ich ahne schlechtes! dachte er und ging raus.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer, war er in Gedanken versunken

Ach nein sie ist einfach nur rausgegangen um frische Luft zu schnappen

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, sah Neji gleich das offene Fenster und einen Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Er kam näher, nahm den Brief und las:

Lieber Neji,

ich habe viel nachgedacht, bevor ich diese schwierige Entscheidung traf.

Aber dann hielt ich für das Beste zu gehen. Ich kann hier einfach nicht mehr bleiben, denn es macht mich ganz verrückt eingesperrt zu sein. Nicht das du denkst es hätte mir bei euch, vor allem bei dir nicht gefallen, aber ich muss den Menschen finden, der für den Tod meiner Schwerter Mayu verantwortlich ist. Du musst es ja wissen, denn du weißt ja was mit meiner Familie passiert ist. Ich muss diese Person finden und mich für Mayu rächen.

Aber ich möchte dass du weißt wie sehr ich dich, Hinata und Hanabi vermissen werde.

Dich werde ich am meisten vermissen, denn weißt du ich habe mich die nächsten paar wörter sind durchgestrichen. Wenn du das liest bin ich wahrscheinlich sehr weit weg also bringt es nichts mich zu suchen. Nochmals danke für alles was du für mich getan hast.

Leb wohl

Deine Kao (ihr Spitzname)

Neji las den Brief mehrmals durch und trotz des Trauer musste er lächeln.

Sie dachte wohl ich kann das, was durchgestrichen ist, nicht lesen.Dank meines Byakugans schon. Warts nur ab ich werde dich schon finden, egal ob du es willst oder nicht.

Kaori irrte inzwischen in den dichten Wäldern. Sie hatte vor nach Suna-gakure zu kommen und dort den Sklaventreiber, der ihre Mayu, zu Tode gequält hatte, umbringen. Aber in der Wüste machten 2 Personen ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung...

Ich habe Hunger und Wasser hab ich auch keins mehr. Es war sehr dumm von mir in diesen heißen Sommertagen ohne etwas zu Essen und mit geringen Wasservorräten aufzubrechen.

ärgerte sich Kaori.

Plötzlich sah sie etwas in der Ferne. Sie schaute genauer und genauso plötzlich war es weg.

Na, super! Jetzt hab ich schon Halluzinationen! Ganz große Klasse!

Doch plötzlich hörte sie Geräusche hinter ihr und drehte sie sofort um.

Hinter ihr standen zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Mänteln mit roten Wolken und komischen Strohhüten mit Glöckchen. Die Gesichter waren verdeckt.

„Hallo! Wer seid ihr?" fragte sie freundlich.

Keine Antwort.

„Hallo?! Ich habe gefragt wer ihr seid?" fragte sie etwas lauter.

Wieder keine Antwort

„Haaaaaaaaaalooooooooo! Ich bin hier! Könnt ihr mich sehen?" sie wedelte mit den Händen

Schon wieder keine Antwort

„Ach was solls! Dann geh ich eben! Wahrscheinlich seid ihr sowieso Einbildung!"sagte sie laut und drehte sich um. Das hatte die gewünschte Reaktion:

„Stehen geblieben!" befahl die etwa kleinere Gestalt.

Kaori drehte sich um und grinste.

„Ah ihr lebt ja wirklich! Und ich dachte schon ihr seid eine Fata Morgana! Aber man macht Fehler öfters, stimmts? Zum Beispiel du hast gerade einen großen Fehler gemacht! Sprich nie wieder in so einem Ton mit mir, hast du verstanden? Nie wieder oder du wirst es bereuen!" giftete sie ihn an, trotz ihres Lächelns.

Obwohl man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, war Kao sich fast sicher, dass er in diesem Moment grinste, obwohl sie nicht wusste warum.

„Du willst mir wirklich drohen, kleines Mädchen! Das aber war ein großer, nein, globaler Fehler von DIR! Hast du noch etwas zu sagen bevor du stirbst?"

„Warum sollte ich etwas sagen wollen? Dafür werde ich im Gegensatz zu dir noch Zeit haben! Aber wenn du meinst: Ich will wissen wer ihr seid!"

Ok große Reden spucken kann ich, aber was jetzt, zum kämpfen brauchst ich Wasser und in dieser Wüste gibt's nichts! Mist! Manchmal ist es echt scheiße eine Wasserherrscherin zu sein! dachte sich Kaori.

„Nun gut wie du willst" er nahm seinen Hut ab und schmiss ihn zu Boden „mein Name ist Sasori Akasuna, ich bin ein Nuke-Nin aus Suna"

„Solche Schwächlinge werden als Nuke-Nins abgestempelt? Tse!" gähnte Kaori, obwohl ihre innere Stimme schrie: „Ein Nuke-Nin? Ein Nuke-Nin! Mist verdammter, schnell weg von hier! Ich will leben! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Dieser Sasori ignorierte ihre Bemerkung. Er war nicht gerade ein Traummann. Er war klein und hässlich und doof und hatte eine schwule Frisur und... und... und...

Der zweite nahm auch seiner Hut ab und lenkte Kaos Interesse nun zu sich.

Na der sieh doch noch wenigstens gut aus, außer der Ausnahme dass er wie eine Frau aussieht

„HI ich bin Deidara auch ein Nuke-Nin und komme aus Iwa!" meinte er locker und grinste freundlich. Kaori wunderte sich über die Freundlichkeit und lächelte ihn auch an.

Süß war Deidaras Gedanke ich muss Danna davon abhalten sie umzubringen, aber wie... Ah ich hab's!

Doch sein Danna hatte jetzt auch Zweifel, denn ihr Lächeln bezauberte auch ihn komischerweise.

Aber wenn ich sie jetzt nicht umbringe dann denkt Deidara sicher das Falsche... oder das Richtige (er meint das deidara denken würde er sei in Kao verknallt)... ach was denk ich da... ähm wo war ich... ach so... also und mein guter „Bad Boy ohne Gefühle" Ruf ist zerstört. Wie soll ich das anstellen... dachte Sasori und da kam ihm Deidaras Aussage ganz gelegen.

„Ähm Sasori no Danna? Wir würden im Versteck ein Hausmädchen gut gebrauchen! Ich meine... ähm... wir können doch... ähm...nun ja sie wissen schon... sie mitnehmen, vielleicht?"

„Gute Idee, Deidara! So machen wir es!" antwortete er dem überraschtem Deidara, der eine Verneinung erwartet hatte.

„WAAAAAAAAAS? NEEEEIIIIIN! ICH WILL NICHT! ICH BIN DOCH GERADE ERST WEGGERANNT VON SOWAS! NEIN KÖNNT IHR VERGESSEN! MACH ICH NICHT! ICH ...!" bevor Kaori die beiden weiter anbrüllen konnte, stand Sasori hinter ihr, gab ihr einen Schlag in den Nacken und dann war es schwarz... alles wurde schwarz...


	2. Die ÜberredungsKÜNSTLERIN xDD

Kaori wachte auf. Sie machte ihre Augen auf.

Huch! Wo bin ich denn hier? Was ist passiert? Au! Mein Kopf brummt!

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer wandern. Es war dunkel und stickig hier.

Kein einziges Fenster aus dem man springen konnte und kein einziges Möbelstück, außer dem Bett, mit dem man sich erschlagen konnte.

Keine Möglichkeit für ein Selbstmord! dachte sich Kaori nachdem ihr wieder eingefallen war, was passiert ist.

Plötzlich vernahm sie schritte und die Tür ging auf. Eine Gestalt kam herein.

„Auch schon endlich wach, Prinzeschen!" meinte die Person.

Kaori wollte ihre große Klappe gerade aufreißen und lauthals anfangen sich zu beschweren, als ihr auffiel was die Person in der Hand hielt. Es war... es war eine Sense. Kaori schauderte.

Mist und ich war auch so dumm meine waffen nicht mitzunehmen.... Moment mal... ich hatte meine Waffen sehr wohl dabei. Wo sind sie hin? Hä? Diese Waffen waren ein Geschenk von Neji und wenn die se Typen etwas mit ihnen gemacht haben, dann...!"

Jetzt war ihr scheiß egal wie gefährlich der Typ aussah. Niemand darf ihre Waffen auch nur berühren geschweige davon ihr sie wegzunehmen.

„Wo sind meine Waffen?" fragte sie bedrohlich leise.

„Du denkst doch nicht im ernst wir lassen sie bei dir! Wir sind doch nicht blöd!" meinte die person.

Kao hob eine Augenbraue „Ach wirklich?". Die Person schaute erst mal doof, dann meinte er.

„Naja wie auch immer ich bin Hidan und du bist unser neues Hausmädchen! Außerdem will der Leader dich sehen und dir alles erklären! Also steh auf und komm mit!"

Kaori hasste es Befehle erteilt zu bekommen, gehorchte aber und stand auf. Sofort wurde ihr kalt und sie schaute an sich herunter. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken und Entsetzen.

„Ihr...ihr h-habt mich aus... ausgezogen?" stotterte sie.

Hidan grinste „Nö, schön wärs aber wenn ich dich ausziehen würde würde ich dich GANZ ausziehen... du weißt schon..., aber Konan, das einzige Mädl hier hat es uns verboten, aber sie ist leider auf einer Mission. Also los zieh dich an und komm mit, die sachen hat Pain schon besorgt und Itachi sagte er habe sie auf dein Bett gelegt."

Kaori nahm die Sachen. Sie waren sehr kurz, aber das störte sie überhaupt nicht sie war solche Sachen schon gewöhnt. Dann drehte sie sich zu Hidan um und meinte:

„Würdest du bitte rausgehen ich will mich umziehen?"

„Nö, warum sollte ich Pain hat mir aufgetragen auf dich aufzupassen und das werde ich jetzt machen!" meinte der. Kaori hatte diese Antwort erwartet und meinte scharf:

„Wenn du nicht sofort rausgehst werde ich kein erbarmen haben. Immerhin bin ich ein Mädchen und hab so seine Methoden!" Hidan verstand das sofort falsch und kam ihr näher.

Wer grinste pervers und er war ihr nah viel zu nah.

„Ach, dann zeig mir doch deine Methoden ich will sie unbedingt sehen!" meinte er lüsternd.

Im nächsten Moment stand er bedeppert vor der Tür und hielt seine Wange fest. „Autsch"

Nach 10 Minuten stand Kaori im Gemeinschaftsraum und alle Akas standen um sie herum und betrachteten sie abschätzend. Dann sagte jemand:

„Gut, ich habe mich entschieden sie schläft bei mir!"

„Aber warum ausgerechnet bei ihnen?" fragte ein blonder und Kaori freute sich als sie Deidara erkannte, den sie jetzt für ihren Kumpel oder so was in der Art hielt, seitdem er ihr in der Wüste geholfen hat. Sie wusste das sie gegen diesen Sasori keine Change hätte.

Huch, Sasori ist ja gar nicht da! dachte sie sich. Was sie nicht wusste Sasori war doch da nur nicht in dem Körper einer hässlichen Puppe sondern in seinem eigenen.

„Weil ich der Leader bin, kapiert?" antwortete Pain.

„Aber ich will auch mir ihr in ein Zimmer!" „Ich auch..." „Und ich auch!"

„Hey! Hallo! Ich bin auch noch da! Haaaallooooooo! Ich will auch was dazu sagen! JETZT HALTET MAL EURE VERDAMMTEN KLAPPEN!" schrie sie als alle sie ignorierten da sie in den Streit verfallen waren. Totenstille.

„Ich entscheide selber mit wem ich in ein Zimmer komme, klar soweit (Käptn Jack Sparrow XD)?" alle nickten.

„Gut dann will ich in ein Zimmer mit Deidara!" meinte Kaori. Wieder Totenstille. Alle, außer dem Glücklichen Deidara, schienen sich Gegenargumente zu überlegen und da kamm schon ein angeflogen, und zwar vom Leader persönlich (O.O ooooh):

„Ha! Das geht ja gar nicht, denn Deidara ist mit Sasori in einem Zimmer! Ha! Und ich hab das einzige Einzelzimmer! Ha!" meinte er selbstgefällig. Doch Kaori antwortete schnell.

„Das ist doch perfekt! Sasori kann dann eben zu dir und ich dann zu Deidara!"

„Ganz genau!" meinte Deidara. Er erntete sogleich einen bösen Blick von Pain, aber wieder reagierte Kaori schnell und setzte ihren Chibiblick auf. Da konnte keiner widerstehen.

„Na gut! Ich bin einverstanden, aber ich weiß nicht was Sasori dazu zu sagen hat"

„Ach den werde ich schon überzeugen, wo ist er eigentlich?" fragte sie nach.

Pain nickte auf den tooootal süßen rothaarigen Typen mit tooooooootal schönen Augen.

„Wollt ihr mich jetzt verarschen, oder was? Das ist er nicht! Ich hab ihn doch gesehen und er ist ein tooootal hässlicher Typ!" meinte sie „Achso du hast nur seine Puppe gesehen die er immer wenn er rausgeht anzieht so zum Schutz!" antwortete Hidan. „oooooooooh! Na dann!"

Sie sah fragend zu Sasori. Der schüttelte den kopf. Kao war etwas enttäuscht aber so leicht gab sie nicht auf. Sie ging suf Sasori zu, der sie desinteressiert beobachtete. Als Kaori vor ihm stand, zog sie ihn mit. Sasori war etwas verblüfft, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken und ging mit. Kaori überreichte sich in Gedanken schon einen Pokal mit Aufschrift „die beste Überredungsmethode". Sie zog Sasori hinter sich aus dem Zimmer.

Pain blickte ihnen verblüfft nach, dann fragte er: „Was hat sie vor?" „Ja was wohl? Ihn zu überreden!" grinste Deidara. Aber er wusste nicht ob er Glücklich sein sollte oder nicht. Denn zum einem wusste er dass Kaori es sicher schaffen würde Sasori zu überreden und sie kann dann in sein Zimmer, zum anderen gefiel ihm das Mädchen, sehr sogar und er konnte sich denken, auf welche Art Kaori seinen Danna überreden wollte und diese Art gefiel Deidara definitiv nicht.

Inzwischen zog Kaori den sich nicht wehrenden und sichtlich amüsierten Sasori in i-ein Zimmer weit entfert von den anderen. In dem Zimmer war nur ein Teppich und ein Sofa. Sie stoppte und drehte sich zu Sasori um, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fragte er sie:

„Was willst du jetzt machen? Mich versuchen zu überreden ist reine Zeitverschwendung! Such dir ein anderes Opfer und ich geh dann jetzt!" er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als die verdutzte Kaorin sich fasste und ihn wieder ins Zimmer zog. Sasori, wieder amüsiert, schaute sie an und fragte: „Was wird das schon wieder?"

Sie drückte ihn auf das Sofa und setzte sich daneben. Dann erst antwortete sie ganz leise: „Nach was sieht das aus?", dann rückte sie sehr nah an ihn, Kaori nahm seine Hand und Sasori wurde plötzlich heiß Was ist denn jetzt auf einmal los? Warum ist es mir so heiß? Ist das etwa wegen ihr? NEIN!!! Was denk ich da? Ich habe doch alle Gefühle vergessen als ich mich in eine Puppe umgewandelt habe, oder? dachte er sich, da ihm noch heißer würde, als Kaori auch noch seine zweite Hand nahm. Dann legte sie seine Hände ihr an die Taille und hauchte verführerisch in sein Ohr: „Wenn du mich bei Deidara schlafen lässt, werde ich mich bei dir natürlich angemessen dafür revangieren." Dann fügte sie noch hinzu „Egal ob jetzt oder später ich werde mich dafür revangieren, versprochen!"

Um zu beweisen das sie es Ernst meinte und um überhaupt Sasori klar zu machen was sie mit „revangieren" meinte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und.......................


End file.
